


enlightening the terminally shaded

by Companionable



Series: violent daylight [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But we love him for it, Discovery of Relationship, I make fun of Scott because I love him, Multi, Scott McCall is an oblivious dumbass, Scott is just much worse at connecting dots, Semi-Canon Compliant, Stiles is not very good at hiding things, Suspicion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Companionable/pseuds/Companionable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles thinks he's sneaky. Scott is oblivious. Everyone else knows pretty much everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	enlightening the terminally shaded

Scott has a sneaking suspicion.

He's not sure at the moment what he has a sneaking suspicion about, but he's fairly sure it has something to do with Stiles. Or Derek.

"Scott, are you okay? You look like you're doing math homework, are you trying to figure out the quadratic equation again?" Allison asks, real concern painting her voice, which Scott is vaguely certain he's supposed be offended by.

"No, no. I'm fine. Just... trying to figure out how much more time I can spend with you before your dad comes up and finds me here..." he says, and, as is usually the case, his little fib becomes totally true because now he really is worried about that, because oh my god Chris Argent hates his guts. Scratch that, all of the Argents do. Save the most important one.

Allison smiles slyly, like she always does when he says things like that. "I estimate we have just about long enough for you to get your hands up my shirt, and me to thoroughly distract you from whatever you were really thinking about," she says, practically against his lips already, her dark eyes needy, and damn if she doesn't already make good on her promise.

^^^

He doesn't think about it again until he sees Stiles in the locker room before practice. "Hey. Where you been?" he offers to his best friend, and Stiles makes a face that Scott has learned means 'Damn, you had to ask the one thing I _didn't_ want you to ask, didn't you?'

"Uh, nothing, dude. You know me, just getting up to shenanigans all over the place. Never sitting still, this guy. Always moving. Might have skipped some Adderall at some point today but, hey, doctors say I take too much anyway, right!? Right! God, it's hot in here, is it always hot in the locker room, dude?"

Scott side-eyes him a little, but shrugs. "Whatever. It's a locker room, it's got a bunch of sweaty guys in it, it's gonna get hot." He looks at Stiles as he pulls his shirt over his head, and he can't help the sharp intake of breath he heaves. "Holy shit, Stiles!"

Stiles whips around like a cat caught with the canary, looking very guilty and not looking Scott in the face. "Uh, what?"

"Stiles, you have scratch marks all up your back! What happened? Did Derek hurt you? Did he send Erica after you again? Fuck, man, I swear one day I'm actually going to kill him, and it's going to be _really_ appealing."

Stiles just scratches the back of his neck. "Scott, it's cool, okay dude? It's not Derek's--I'm fine, alright? Leave it alone."

Scott, against what little judgement he has, presses on. "But Stiles, you have bruises everywhere--Okay, mostly just on your neck, but man, it's hard to get bruises there! Are you sure you're okay?"

"It's actually pretty easy, but there was definitely some hard involved..."

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm really good, Scott. Just, go back to making out with Allison and being the star of first-line okay?" Scott isn't sure, but he thinks that maybe Stiles sounds a little hurt.

He's not sure why, but he decides to let it drop. "Okay... I gotta go warm up, but you'll stick around after, right? It's GTA night..."

Stiles smacks a hand on his shoulder, patting it twice before walking away. "Hey, I wouldn't miss Grand Theft Auto for the world." He makes ' _pew pew_ ' noises and finger guns, and Scott laughs through the break in the tension. Maybe there's really nothing going on with Stiles after all.

^^^

That thoughts lasts about as long as it takes the practice to finish, which is admittedly a fairly long time because Coach Finstock get's angry at Greenburg again and has them all run drills for an extra half an hour. They all get off the field with relief sagging in their shoulders, and Scott's already seeking out Stiles to complain when he catches the flash of his jersey flying through the door.

"Stiles, man, where are you going?" Scott calls, but Stiles is already gone.

He sighs and changes out of his gear, pulling out his phone and sending a text. _u left rly kwik, r we still on 4 game nite?_ He stares at the screen for a moment, unable to keep himself from doing so, until all the team members are gone and the room is dark.

And it's not until then that he can smell it. The distinct, acrid smell of Alpha, Derek's personal scent. Or... not Derek's scent... It smells mostly like Derek, sure, but it's beginning to change. Or maybe it's always smelled like this, and he's never smelled the two scents side-by-side before, but Scott's almost confusing Derek's scent with Stiles'.

That's when he starts to panic. What if Derek's taken Stiles somewhere to hurt him? What if he's going to turn him so he's part of his pack too? He shoots off a couple more frantic texts to Stiles as he wanders the hall, clutching his phone and practically begging it for a reply. When he gets none, he dials Stiles' number, listens to it ring, hangs up when it goes to voicemail and tries again.

On his third attempt he gets a response.

"Stiles, where ar--!"

"Shut. Up." That's definitely Derek's voice, Scott's sure, despite the fact that it's a bit distorted by effort. 

"Derek, why do you--"

" _Derek, please!_ " And that is definitely Stiles' voice. Distant, distracted, and obviously struggling to get the words out.

"I swear to God, Derek, I'll--"

"Goodbye, Scott," Derek intones, and he sounds smug. Before Scott can get more than a gutteral protest in, Derek's hung up Stiles' phone on him. All the next calls Scott makes go right to voicemail, and Scott knows the phone's been turned off.

"Scott? What's wrong?"

Scott looks up from his phone to see Allison making her way towards him, looking concerned like she did the night before. "Allison, Derek has Stiles! I don't know where, but I have to find him!"

Immediately, Allison's face relaxes into one of relief. "Scott, don't worry, Stiles is--"

"Don't worry? Don't _worry?!_ " Scott whirls on his girlfriend, appalled that she would be so flippant about his best friend's safety. "Stiles has been my _best. Friend._ For years! I can't just leave him! I have to go help!"

Allison grimaces, and, wow, that is so not the expression she should be making in this situation. "I don't think you want to do that, Scott..."

"The hell I don't! If you won't help me, I'll go by myself!" Scott can feel the wolf in him clawing at his insides to get out, but he tamps down on it, biting back a snarl as he turns to run out the school doors. "I'm not gonna let Derek kill him!"

^^^

It doesn't take Scott long to pick up Derek's scent, now fully inextricable from Stiles'. It's impossible to tell the two apart, to distiguish where one ends and the other begins. Something in Scott's baser wolf instincts tells him that's significant, but he ignores it, too focused on saving his friend.

He wolfs out and tears through the forest, headed in the direction of the Hale house. The scent gets stronger, and now there's a third element tainting the trail, something deep and hungry and eager that Scott can't exactly place, but makes him familiarly uncomfortable. He can't place the feeling it gives him, but pushes this aside as well. Stiles needs him!

He doesn't bother with calling Derek out. All he wants is to tear the guy limb from limb, and keep him from killing his friend. 

In a quick leap that takes only a modicum of effort, he's up the stairs, tearing down the hall to where he hears Stiles moaning in pain, to where the only closed door rests, to where...

Something makes Scott pull up short. He stalks slowly to the door, knowing full well that Derek can hear him, but not sensing any ceasing of movement inside what he assumes is a bedroom. He cocks his head, and takes a cautious step forward, placing a tentative hand on the door handle, before he throws the door open--

\--and blinds himself with an eyefull of Derek balls deep (knot deep, his wolf instincts supply unhelpfully) in Stiles.

Oh God, this is so awkward.

"Holy fuck! I'm so sorry! Shit, Jesus, Oh my God, I'm really sorry!" he stutters as he fumbles and misses the doorknob, catching it with his fingers at the last second and slamming it shut. He hears a half-hearted "Go away, Scott" from Stiles, and a contented grunt from Derek. Jesus fuck, he just walked in on his best friend and the Alpha having sex (mating, the instincts again offer).

Without needing much more invitation, Scott is out the door in two seconds flat, his lunch vowing to make a triumphant return somewhere in the bushes.

^^^

And that's how Scott discovers what his sneaking suspicion was, and how he comes to sit at their lunch table, Stiles conspicuously absent the whole day, and says to his girlfriend, Lydia, Jackson and Danny: "I think Stiles is dating Derek..."

To which he gets the following responses:

Allison: "I did try to tell you that you didn't want to go looking for Stiles..."

Lydia: **_Eyeroll_**

Jackson: "Seriously, dude?"

Danny: "Even I knew that."

Which leaves Scott reeling. "You guys all knew, and you didn't tell me? Wait, how long has this been going on?"

Allison has the decency to look ashamed. "About two months..."

"And he didn't tell me?!"

Lydia scoffs, filing her nails. "He hasn't told anyone. He still thinks he's being sneaky.We're just not _brain dead_."

Scott frowns at the insult, and Allison kisses him on the cheek. "It's okay. He really wanted to keep it a secret from you. He didn't want you getting weirded out and freaked out by it."

Scott groans and shoves his face in his hands. "Well that plan totally _backfired_! Now I'm scarred for _life_!"

Allison smiles sympathetically, patting his arm. Then she leans up and whispers in his ear, "Maybe I can take your mind off it later tonight, hmm?"

Scott grins goofily, all crises about his best friend lying to him forgotten for now.

But he makes a promise to himself in the back of his mind that a conversation with said best friend is going to be had, and soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is like... the most over used trope in fic history, but I couldn't help myself. And opportunity to spend a whole fic making fun of Scott? Who could resist?!?! Not me, people. Not me. Scott really is a babby, I just love to abuse him. Probably OOC for most of Scott, but whatever. I'm not used to writing with his voice. Stiles' POV and the promised discussion of affairs will both be coming along soon enough. I also couldn't really decide if I was ignoring canon or complying with it so... I don't know. Pretend Jackson and Lydia actually tolerated Scott for a fraction of a second and Gerard hasn't been a dumbass yet.


End file.
